Darkened or Flamed Path: Which Will Befall Her?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Bulma is betrothed to another with charcoal eyes, but there are three men that want her for their own. One wants her for her power, one for her looks, and one who is not aware of his want for her until he can't get her out of his head.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, first off I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters... even the very hot ones. I had decided to do a story that I hope is very different from any I have read so far and that includes, but is not limited to the high school story, the Yamcha is an asshole cheater story, and the King Vegeta wants to give his son a gift story. I hope that everyone will enjoy this one and that I have tons of reviews because even though I love to write I love to read what people think of my stories. I am even thinking of re-writing some of my previous stories. If anyone wants to help add more description to those, please write me at size1 width100 noshade

* * *

A turquoise haired girl stood at the forests edge, her cerulean depths searching for something as her turquoise tail twitched behind her. The birds chirped in the distance and the wind wrapped itself around her small form as it moved the trees and the clouds around her making her long tresses flutter around her knees. She looked out into the sunset, her brow furrowed in confusion. She could feel him, even if he wasn't actually there. His charcoal eyes smiled at her as she closed her eyes. His perfect face was so young and innocent looking. This was her mate, she was sure of it. Though she was unsure of love, she was sure that what she felt for this man was close enough to it. She was to be betrothed to this boy. She had been promised to him at a young age and as she was only ten at this time, she was sure that she liked the young boy who seemed to be afraid of girls in general. She would break him of this, she was sure. He suddenly appeared behind her, his childlike grin ever present on his face. 

"Bulma!" he cried happily. "I was wondering where you had gone." Bulma turned to her betrothed who had grown accustomed to her, his fear of women almost gone. That had not been the case when he had first seen her. He had hid behind his mother's skirt, his charcoal eyes wide with wonder and fear. She had, as was her nature, walked up to him and greeted him with such enthusiasm that he had started to blush and cry all at once. He had one other sibling, who was only a half brother. He looked similar to her betrothed, but he was older and not so shy around women. His name was Yamcha and he wanted Bulma for himself, but she had refused his wooing since she did not like him and was already taken.

"Ah, Goku," she said with admiration as she pulled him into a hug. "I was wondering where you had went." Goku was unsure as what love was as well, but he had know Bulma since she had been birthed and felt close to her. He was just two years older than her, almost a man. They were to be married when he turned eighteen, but this was uncertain that it would not happen before, since there was a brewing in the shadow's around them. Their tails swayed behind them as they looked out onto the setting sun.

"Bulma, what is wrong with everyone?" Bulma looked up into his dark eyes. "There is talk of a war, but we are strong so why is everyone so afraid?" She shrugged her shoulders as she looked back to the colorful skies.

"The war that they are referring to is supposed to be worse than any other we have been in and it is with a man named Frieza, who is foretold to be the worse evil out there. This in not counting his father and brother who were killed before I was born." Bulma turned and looked at him, her cerulean eyes dark. "There is a possibility that we will be killed, split up, or enslaved." Goku frowned at the seriousness in her eyes. Bulma, though very young, was wise _way_ beyond her ten years. The trees around them were in full bloom, their pink flowers brightening the small clearing.

"We are truly soul mates," he pointed out. "We will either die together or be enslaved together." Bulma shook her head at her future mate's nativity.

"I love you," was all she said a she held him close.

* * *

The white creature stared out into the depths of space as little white lights sped past him in streaks. He turned to look around his bridge, his red eyes glistened with malice. Sure, he was upset about the deaths of his family, but he was not unhappy. He hated his dimwitted brother and as for his father. Well, his father had always favored him, but that meant that he belittled him more. Always his father would tell him of his faults. Frieza walked past his trained pilots, a frown on his young looking face. Yes, though he was truly his father's spawn he still hated the man with a passion. He held some compassion for other beings, where his brother and father killed all in their path. In fact, he had taken a liking to this young girl that he had only seen on a picture screen. Her beautiful turquoise hair and cerulean eyes filled his dreams. He wanted this girl, even if she was just a monkey, she was a rarity. There were Sayians that were born with odd coloring and they were refereed to as Blue Sayians. This girl was one of them and he planed on breeding with her when she was of age to have children. Blue Sayians were foretold to have as much strength as the Legendary and he thought that with his immense power combined with hers that they would create the more powerful heirs in the universe.

* * *

A very pissed off boy stood looking into his father's dark eyes that mirrored nothing. His mother stood beside him, her sadness evident. Though, both were Elites, his mother was the only one that shed a tear at his immediate departure.

"It is for the best. He will teach you to get stronger. You will be the Legendary soon and this will help you on your path there." Vegeta grunted as he turned his glare to the doors where his new "sensei" waited on the other side.

* * *

Okay, how do you like it? Very good? Poorly done? Please read and review. Also, please vote on my profile. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank my first two reviewers, who have been reading a good portion of my stories and continue to read them still. Thank you Vladgurl and Musette Fujiwara.

* * *

Bulma sat in her bright room; her cerulean eyes scanned the depths of the skies outside her window. She could feel them coming. Both of her enemies that wanted to make her their own. The dark skies held nothing but bright stars that winked and twinkled at her as though to assure her that even in the darkest night there was always a little light. With a sigh she turned to her bed and headed for the nightgown that lay across it. After shedding her cloths from the day she slipped the silky gown over her head. The gown flowed around her as it slid down her slender body. After brushing her long locks of turquoise hair she crawled into the bed, her thoughts on all the troubles that would befall her and her loved ones in the next couple of days.

* * *

(In a Ship in Space...)

Vegeta glared as he looked up at his white, pristine ceiling. His flame style hair shone almost muddy red in the bright lighting. He was so mad at his parents right now, well, maybe not his mother because she had no control over her husband, but his father. That man could have fought instead of give up his only son to the most evilest of evil. Without blinking he shot a dent in ceiling. He hated this room, he hated Frieza and he hated his father! A beeping filled the room as a COM link blinked into focus on the far wall by the door. The shadowed face on the link smirked.

"Blasting bumps into my walls in not a good thing to do," the man berated. Vegeta said nothing as he sat up.

"Master Frieza," he said forcing respect to enter his voice instead of the contempt that he felt for the pale creature before him.

"Vegeta, we will be heading to Earth, a mud ball of a planet for battle. We will be wiping out most of the race and enslaving the others as well as picking up some more of your kind." This seemed to shock Vegeta, who had no idea who he was talking about. Sure, he knew about purges, but for Sayians to remain after the purge was unheard off, though there was tale of two Sayians that never made it back to Vegeta-sei along time ago. "We will be entering Earth's atmosphere in less than two hours. Be ready." The tyrant's face disappeared from the screen as Vegeta got up from the bed. This could be interesting. Though it was bad enough that there were going to be two more weakling Sayians on board he couldn't deny the curiosity of what these two Sayians looked like.

* * *

(On Earth...)

Bulma frowned as she looked up from her fighting with her future mate. Goku looked up as well. The blue skies looked normal as white clouds floated past. Both could feel the evil filling the clean air around them. Then her attention turned to the west as a semi-powerful energy came barreling at them.

"Kami," Bulma muttered as she closed her darkened cerulean eyes. "Why did they have to arrive at the same damn time?" Her ten-year-old body powered up as she readied herself for both of her hated enemies headed to where she was. Goku powered up as well, his blue aura waving around him. Bulma watched with clear cerulean eyes as Frieza's large saucer shaped ship plowed through the white puffy clouds. It landed just yards from the pair. As they looked on the door opened and several soldiers filled out. Behind them a small white creature walked out, his red eyes fastening on them. Next to him was a boy who looked to be Goku's age with a brown tail the slashed behind him. He looked bored as he looked around him. Her mate was just as interested in the boy who appeared to be a Sayian, but to them what was more curious was the fact that he was with Frieza. "Frieza," she hissed with venom as she walked toward the lizard. "Why are you here?" The tyrant smirked.

"Ah, Blue Sayian. When I read some history on Vegeta-sei I came across information of a Legendary and it's counterpart, a Blue Sayian. Neither I believed in of course, but now that I see you I must believe." Bulma glared.

"That does not answer my question." Vegeta watched as the girl before him glared at the very man that most, if not all, people feared. "Do have a brain to go with that power of yours?" Without waiting for his response she answered her own question. "Of course not. Not one power hungry tyrant has a brain." This seemed to piss Frieza off and Vegeta backed away from the Ice-jin as his power accelerated. "Hey, koibito," she said as she turned to her future mate. "I mean, with all the power hungry tyrants that we have fought how many have had brains to go with that power?" Goku looked like he was in thought for a moment as he counted his fingers before looking back at Bulma.

"None," was his one word response. Bulma smirked as she turned back to Frieza. The soldiers around him turned red as they tried to control their laughter. Their master had never been insulted before and they found it hilarious because they hated the man. They listened as the girl continued her mocking of the most powerful man alive and what was even more humiliating was the fact that the girl before them was a child. Frieza tried to remain cool, but this Sayian girl was grating on his nerves. He was ready to kill the girl in front of him, but something in the back of his mind told him to remain calm and make her his. He walked closer to her, his white tail flicking behind him as he made his way past all his guards whose faces were now straight.

"Girl, I will let your planet live on if you come with me." Bulma stared at him, no words leaving her mouth as she eyed him with distaste. "You and the man come with me and no one will be hurt." Bulma thought about his words as she studied him. Sure, she was strong, but she could see that he was stronger, even with his concealed power. What was best for her people? She glanced at the man next to Frieza and then she saw it. He hated Frieza, as did the men around him. This may help her in killing him, but before she could answer a streak of orange and black flew past her.

"What the fuck?!" she muttered as she watched with confusion as her enemy slammed into a very startled Frieza. After Frieza regained control he blasted the man away from him. Yamcha, a desert bandit, lay next to her now, his charred remains still smoking. "What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled in anger. "You are such a damned baka!" The man glared up at her. "Don't you give me that damn look!"

"I was trying to pr-" he was stopped as all watched as a girl appeared out of nowhere and bashed him in the head with a frying pan.

"Yamcha, don't piss Bulma off with your stupidity." Bulma smirked.

"Nice to see you again, Chi. I was thinking that you had dropped off the face of the Earth." Chi-Chi smirked as she turned to her friend.

"Nope, just looking for the rest of the orange globes. I found them and they are at my house by the way." Bulma smiled, her proud smirk disappearing. "So, are we fighting?" Bulma nodded.

"It seems that _Lord_ Frieza has decided to pay us a visit." Chi-Chi was one of the only other Sayians that had escaped though there were more that had escaped to Earth for protection. "No, I don't think that will work. You see; I know something. Though you are stronger than I or any of my fighters, there are more of us than you." Frieza frowned. "If you are truly a man then give us one year to train," she paused. "All those who hate you and then let us fight you at our true fighting power." Frieza thought about this for a second before nodding his agreement.

"Fine, if you win of course you will kill me, but if I win I get you as my slave for the rest of your life." Bulma nodded without hesitation. As if on cue all the soldiers that were once surrounding Frieza walked over to where Bulma stood. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders before following. Frieza didn't seem to care as he watched all his men leave him. Then what happened next shocked everyone involved. All the men in Frieza's ship walked out and joined Bulma. Even though it pissed him off, Frieza entered his ship and set off into space with only himself piloting the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

(In Space...)

Frieza frowned down at the mud ball planet that was called Earth. Oh, how he hated the planet! This planet was the only one that had actually caused him problems. This was the only one that carried something that he _truly_ wanted. Never before had he wanted something or someone as he wanted the Blue Sayian that resided on the planet below. This pissed him off to no end. This Blue Sayian entranced him like no other creature had before and he had a whole damn sanctuary devoted to exotic creatures. Her blue eyes spoke of things that she had seen and had yet to seen. They showed her strength and also her weakness. Her curves called to him. He wanted to mate her and make many spawns with her. No one else would touch her. Little did he know that another wanted the same thing.They began their training as Frieza hovered over the planet, his ever ominous presence watching the planet below. He would have his way.

* * *

Down on Earth Bulma stood before the ill trained warriors. 

"Stand up straight!" she barked. "Understand that we have one full year to train to fight Frieza. That is three hundred and sixty-five days to get stronger." Everyone nodded as they looked at the Blue Sayian that paced in front of them. "I have a rather large GR that we can train in. Everyone will take turns in the GR with me and my fiancee."

Bulma trained all Frieza's previous fighters, all who were unprepared for any fight in the future. Some were more forthcoming about their ill training while other were not.

"He could kill any planet without actually setting foot on soil. Why would he care if we were trained to our full potential?" Then another man spoke up.

"He killed any who disobeyed him or any he just hated, why would he train us?" Bulma didn't look too shocked or surprised about this.

"Frieza could give a crap less who served him. He killed to gain his slaves and _loyal _followers."

"Frieza had no loyal followers, just creatures who were afraid of death." Numerous creatures nodded around her. She had thought power gained respect when she was younger, but she had been wrong. She taught respect to the warriors, like she had been taught. Vegeta watched her with awe. They turned back to the large pack of warriors and started to train with them. Goku headed into the house after several hours of fighting, leaving Bulma to finish the training. Vegeta watched as Bulma trained with a group of warriors as Chi-Chi, the other Sayian trained another group. Yamcha, as Bulma had called the desert bandit, was long gone after she kicked him off her property. It would take them most of the year they were given to grow part of the way stronger than their previous master, Bulma was pleased with the fighters before her.

"I am so proud of all of you. This fight that is coming in the next six months will be tough, but I know that you are strong and that you have waited for this day for a long time!" Cheers erupted from the crowd. "Many will die, but they will die for their freedom and the death of a bastard." Many more cheers erupted from the crowd as they dispersed, many knowing that the speech was over and that they were to continue their training. Vegeta watched from afar as he always did. He never approached the Blue Sayian. Bulma had gained his attention and respect as of six months ago when she had stood up to Frieza and he believed that she would make the perfect mate for him, though whether she would agree with this was another question for him. He knew that she was engaged to be with Goku, who Vegeta despised for more than one reason, but he knew that he could get her and with that on his mind he headed for her, while Chi-Chi grew closer to Goku. Though they had known each other for years they had never been in the same room as long as six months and they realized that they had a lot in common. Bulma, herself, had felt an attraction to Vegeta that she was unsure about and refused to think about.

"Onna," he said. "Are you truly so blind?" Bulma looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked stupidly. Around them soldiers trained on the grass awaiting their turn in the GR.

"That your man and your friend have gotten closer. That you are not really attracted to him and that you want me." Bulma gasped at him, her cerulean eyes darkening. "I am not blind and I can see what is going on here, but you refuse to see it right in front of you." Her hand came flying out of no where, but Vegeta's was faster as he caught her wrist.

"You are a baka!" she yelled, catching the attention of the men around them. Some watched, but others continued their training as if the two were not yelling and fighting. "You are a bastard and a lier!" Vegeta grabbed her arm and took to the air just as Goku came outside. With one glance to the skies he took off after them.

"Vegeta! What are you doing with my fiancee?" Vegeta looked back at him, but said nothing as he turned back to face the skies in front of him. Bulma was cursing and kicking as they flew through the brink air. Soon they were far from the camp and Vegeta set down. Goku set down in front of him, a frown on his normally happy features. "What are you doing with my fiancee?" Vegeta smirked as he set Bulma in front of him and with his muscular arms, held her in place.

"Giving her the truth. Tell her, _Goku_, what you and _Chi-Chi_ have been doing?"

* * *

OMG! What have they been doing? Is Vegeta right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Goku looked down at his feet for a moment, his face pink with embarrassment. Bulma's cerulean eyes darkened. She could not believe this! Her best friend and her lover!

"Goku," she whispered, her voice cracking with bridled emotion. He looked up, his charcoal eyes sad. They told the way of his soul.

"Sorry, Bulma," he said sadly. "I can't help the way I feel." Her eyes slanted as her darkened eyes turned a darker navy.

"Fuck your feelings!" she spat before taking to the darkening skies. Goku turned his charcoal eyes toward Vegeta.

"Damn it, Vegeta," he growled frustratingly. Vegeta narrowed his onyx eyes.

"Do not fucking blame this on me, weakling," he spat. "You should have broken it off with her before fucking the wench." Goku eyes narrowed in anger just seconds before he flew at the other Sayian, his aura flaring red around him.

"Fuck y-" Vegeta's white gloved fist made impact with Goku's stomach, cutting him off in mid sentence. He fell to the ground where Chi-Chi ran to help him up.

"Understand me," Vegeta said as he looked at the pair. "I am your prince and to attack me means death, but because we need you in the upcoming battle I will let you live." Vegeta turned from the pair and headed for the training warriors. "Alright weaklings!"

* * *

Bulma sat on a boulder that overlooked the ocean. Her booted feet brushed against the white sand around the boulder, her cerulean eyes filled with tears that flowed down her pale cheeks.

"Stupid men," she muttered as she threw a stone into the ocean. "They never think about anyone, but themselves." Just as the sun was setting over the waters a woman appeared before her in the waters. Her pale skin glistened in the fading light and her green hair dripped with water. Bulma jumped back as the woman's light green eyes found her cerulean ones. "Who are you?" she inquired. The woman smiled as she showed the Sayian her dark green tail. "Oh, my, Kami! You are a mermaid!" The woman nodded.

"Hai, I am," she said. "My name is Preative and I have heard your anguish." Bulma moved closer. "I offer you an alternative to this life."

"Go on," Bulma urged as she sat back down on the boulder before the mermaid.

"You can become a mermaid until your true love comes for you."

"I have a battle in six months that decides the fate of Earth," Bulma stated.

"You will only become a mermaid at night, but for the first month you must stay in the water. No matter how much you yearn for the land. If you do step onto the land during the first month something dire will befall you." Bulma looked over her shoulder at her home in the distance, the mermaid's words in her head.

* * *

Goku held Chi-Chi close while they lay in their bed.

"Oh, Goku, Bulma is my oldest friend," she said sadly. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"Neither did I," Goku said. "I think that she will be okay though." Chi-Chi looked up at him.

"Will she forgive us?"

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know."

* * *

What do you think? Sorry about the delay. I just got my own computer so these chappies shall be coming more often. Yah! 


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta awoke early the next morning and after dressing in his spandex headed outside only to find the soldiers waiting on the lawn.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked, his tone harsh. One stepped forward just as Goku and Chi-Chi stepped out of the house behind Vegeta.

"Bulma has not come out," he said. "She is always out here to to train us at six and this morning she did not come." Vegeta frowned. This was not right. Maybe she was in the house. He turned to the pair behind him. Chi-Chi nodded and headed back into the house to search for the Blue Sayian. Minutes later she came out looking confused.

"She's not in there. The bed hasn't even been used." Vegeta's frown deepened as he ran all the information through his head. The fact that her bed had not been used meant that she had never come home last night, but where was she? "Vegeta," the dark haired woman said. "We will look for her, but the soldiers must continue to train for the oncoming threat." Vegeta nodded.

"Okay, wench," he said. "You and _Goku_ stay and I will look for the onna." Goku was about to protest, but Vegeta sent him a death glare causing the taller male to shut his mouth. With a flare of energy Vegeta took to the skies. Goku and Chi-Chi turned to the awaiting soldiers who stood there, doing nothing.

"Okay!" Goku said loudly, gaining the attention of all present. "Let's start out todays training with one thousand push-ups!"

* * *

Vegeta flew over the land north of the house, his onyx eyes looking for any sign of turquoise hair. He felt around the area for her familiar energy and when he felt nothing he headed back toward the south end of the house. Vegeta flew around for hours, but he never could locate the missing Sayian.

_'I wonder where she could have disappeared to,'_ he thought as he headed back to the pink house on the small island.

* * *

Bulma looked around her as fish passed her cerulean eyes.

_'Wow,'_ she thought. It was like going scuba diving without all the restrictions and equipment. "This is great," she said as she turned to the green mermaid next to her. The girl said nothing as they swam into the deeper part of the ocean. Bulma's long, turquoise hair swirled around her. Her hair was decorated with white pearls that were twisted into her hair. Her furry, turquoise tail was gone and in it's place was a scaly, turquoise one. Bulma had always loved the feeling of the water in the bathtub, but in her mermaid form she loved it more. She marveled at all the sea life around her and then a bright light caught her eyes. She turned to face before and was greeted with a large castle that spanned that of one great city. She followed behind Preative closely as they approached the bright castle. This was going to be the beginning of her new life and it was great so far, but what waited for her on the other side of the golden gates?

* * *

(In Space...)

Frieza walked over to the main training room to observe his last six fighters. The Ginyu Force and Zarbon. Zarbon was in a sparring match with Guldo and Burter, who seemed to have the upper hand that was before Zarbon transformed into his alter ego. Frieza watched with lust filled eyes as Zarbon nailed Guldo in the gut and threw Burter up into the ceiling. Captain Ginyu watched with disinterest as his comrades were tossed like dolls around the room. Jeice stood on the other side of the room looking at himself in a hand mirror, his vanity clear as day. Recoome jumped into the fray while Zarbon was distracted. This just made the match more interesting.

_'They are such idiots,'_ Frieza thought to himself. _'They all have some defect and they will be killed, but why should I care? They are disposable.'_ Frieza frowned as he turned and headed out the door.

* * *

Okay, I know short, but most of this is cliff... Thanks to my readers and MUCH thanks to my reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks past and although Bulma loved her new life she was still upset about her old life. She was still baffled as to why Goku and Chi-Chi did not tell her of their own love that had been blossoming.

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

She floated on her golden balcony and looked out into the underwater city. Sure, everything was great down here, in fact she had met many great men down here, but there was one man that she couldn't seem to forget. _Vegeta._ That was one man that she could not forget. Even she had to admit that when she had seen him standing next to Frieza that she had been drawn to his looks. He had looked like he was so disinterested in his surroundings and he had looked like he was pissed off at the world. He had been stuck in her mind for the last month and now that she was allowed to go onto the surface she thought of going and seeing him.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

"Bulma," a masculine voice called. She turned to see a blue haired male. He had a very muscular physic, and even though he was very sexy she was not attracted to him.

"Yes, Paserrance?" The merman swam over to where she floated.

"You said that you wanted to see more of the ocean," he stated. Oh, yeah. She had said that yesterday.

"Yes, I did. Let us go." She followed the merman, but not before looking over her shoulder in the direction of the surface.

* * *

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

Vegeta had been looking for Bulma for a over a month and still he could not locate her. Her energy was not on the planet. Did she leave or was she dead? Vegeta did not want to think about this. Just as he was heading back to the island he felt this powerful energy that was familiar and yet strange.

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Vegeta flew toward the 'ki' as the sun faded into night. Just as he was one yard from the energy it was gone. It was weaker anyway. He continued to fly to where it had been. He stopped by the shore, his eyes scanning the waters. It was just here, a familiar energy, but distorted somehow.

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_

* * *

_

Bulma splashed into the water, her turquoise hair swirled behind her as she disappeared into the depths. She had just made it in time to see the sun set in the distance and she had felt the familiar energy of her crew as they trained.

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

* * *

Frieza stared at the blue and green planet below, his red eyes blazing with hate for the weak, insignificant planet. He turned to the green man beside him.

"If I allow them to train, they may become stronger than my greatest forces. I think that we will attack a few hours earlier than we promised." The man nodded with a smirk.

"That is a wise idea, my Lord."

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

* * *

Goku looked out at his troops as the sun set.

"We have but months to become stronger!" he yelled. "Work your hardest for the freedom that you yearn for!" Chi-Chi walked out of the large building, a bright smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready when you men are ready." The men stopped what they were doing to run past the pair of lovers to get to their food.

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

* * *

Good? This song is Had a Bad Day by Daniel Powter 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Bulma waited by the waters edge, her turquoise hair gleaming in the morning rays, but this was not a good day for her. She could feel him. The aura was unmistakable, but did her crew know that they were in danger? She debated on going back to her castle or going to where Frieza was going to land. She closed her eyes in frustration. This was bad. She should have known that the bastard would pull a dirty trick like this. With a quick look to the lightening skies she headed off toward the west, where some woods bordered her castle. She peeked out between the trunks to look at her crew training. Vegeta stood above a crew member, his face angry.

"You are worthless!" he spat. "Frieza is coming in the next twenty-four hours and you are nowhere near prepared to fight him. Sure, your power is better then when you started, but you must train harder!" Bulma smiled fondly. She couldn't believe it! Vegeta had taken over the training and he was doing as she would do it. Well, she wouldn't run her crew to the ground, but she would give them the blunt, true facts of their training. Vegeta continued yelling at the crew as Bulma watched from behind a trunk. The one thing that was odd about her transformation was that as a human she was naked. This did not bother her too much, but she still hid herself when she stepped onto land. Her cerulean eyes fluttered as she watched Vegeta berate the troops and before long she passed out in the bushes.

* * *

Vegeta stopped in mid-sentence as a familiar energy entered his radar. 

_'Bulma?'_ he asked himself. Could it really be her? He looked out toward the west, his onyx eyes squinted as he looked at the woods on the other end of the property. It felt like her, but the energy was off somehow. It was the same energy from a month ago, but this one was closer. Vegeta took to the skies, his dark eyes searching the yards between the castle and the forest. Ge dropped into the woods and began to search for her energy. "Where could she be?" he asked out loud. Bulma, who was resting on the other side of the woods awoke.

_'I can feel Vegeta. He feels closer.'_ She got up and hiding in behind the tree trunks she moved around his energy, but Vegeta was smarter than that. He fazed out, his energy spasming everywhere. Bulma tried to track him as she ran toward the awaiting waters. With a quick look at the Sayian's backside she made a dash for the water, her naked body in view for seconds, but that was enough for him to see her. Vegeta looked behind him, his dark eyes clashing with her clear ones. He stood their, paralyzed at her ivory skin. Bulma disappeared into the gleaming water as Vegeta regained his bearings. He ran to the water and jumped in, but Bulma was long gone, her tail making her faster under the water. He looked around for a moment, his brain wracked for reasons as to why he had seen her and she was gone so fast.

_'I must be going crazy,'_ he reasoned with himself as he climbed out of the water. He dismissed it as too much training and not enough sleep, though he would never admit it to anyone else. He took to the skies with one last look at the waters. Noon had passed as he headed toward the house for something to eat. It irked him though. He could have sworn that he had seen her...

* * *

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Vegeta from behind a stone. She knew that he could sense energy, so that must mean that as a mermaid she had a different energy reading. She turned and headed for the underwater city, her head full of dismay and confusion. What should she do? She was going to help her crew tomorrow morning, but she could not stay. What would she say to them? She could not tell them of her choice, this was a rule as a mermaid. If she told, then she would turn into bubbles. She wanted Vegeta, she was sure that she loved him, she had malled this over in the first month that she was in her room, but he did not feel anything toward her... Right? With these last thought she headed into her room and laid upon her bed.

* * *

Short, but the best part is coming up. What will Vegeta and the crew say when they see Bulma? Will Frieza win? When will Bulma's love come for her? Will she be a mermaid forever? 


	8. Chapter 8

_[Chorus  
Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_

The next morning Bulma awoke at five, her eyes tired and red as she had not gotten a whole lot of sleep the night prior from all the stress of seeing Vegeta and of Frieza's impending arrival months earlier than planned. She slipped out of bed and with a yawn she headed for the surface. This was going to be a very trying day for her. Upon reaching the surface she noticed with happiness that the sun had not risen yet, so she had a few more moments to relax before her day truly began.

* * *

(In the Castle...)

_Get up  
Get up  
This is out of control_

Vegeta awoke with a groan as his back protested to the way he had slept and the lack of sleep that he had gotten. His dreams were plagued with a naked Bulma running from him and like yesterday he could not catch her as she dove into the waters of the sea. He would awaken ever other hour; sweat pouring down his face at the thought of not seeing the blue haired vixen ever again. With a shake of his head he dismissed these thoughts. If he truly wanted it, he got it, and he would get her. He slipped out of the black sheets and headed toward the shower. He would have to hurry since it would be only a few hours before Frieza would grace them with his presence. After showering and getting dressed he headed downstairs to grab something to eat. Bulma's servants continued their tasks as though their mistress were still here, her presence still felt by them. After grabbing a few plates of food he headed for the main dining room full of warriors voices, but changed his mind upon opening the door. In two of the farthest chairs were Chi-Chi and Goku, their lips touching as they cuddled. He with held a growl as he left the room and headed for the outdoors. The sun began to rise as he stepped out onto the grassy meadow that overlooked the ocean, his thoughts wandered to Bulma once again as he wondered where she was.

_Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_

"Are you ready?" a familiar voice asked. Vegeta looked up into the charcoal eyes of Goku.

"Fuck off," was his snide remark. The taller male frowned as his behavior. Sure, he knew that the other Sayian was angry with him, but that was none of his business.

"Veg-"

"Low class!" Vegeta spat as he stood up, his empty plate falling onto the grass. "It is _Sayian-jin no Ouji_ to you. I do not want to hear my birth name uttered from your lips." Goku stepped back at the tone that the other man was using. "Not only what you did was wrong, but it was disgraceful!" Goku frowned at the prince.

"Tha-"

"It is my business!" he spat interrupting the other Sayian. "As a Sayian, we pledge to one woman! If you tell one that you will take her, then decide that you have found your true soul mate! You must be truthful to the one that you pledged to first! BOTH of you have disgusted me!" Goku realized that the prince was correct. What they had done was deceitful and even though they had not wanted to hurt Bulma, they had made her run from them in hate and despair. Their friend could be dead and they would be the cause of it. "For being her best friends," Vegeta said with disgust. "You sure treated her as a casualty." With that said Vegeta walked away from the other Sayian, his thoughts on the battle before him and the woman that he missed. He headed off toward the battlefield while Goku watched him go. Minutes later he came out of his stupor as Frieza's energy hit the Earth and with a call to his comrades they flew toward the battlefield, auras flared. What they saw there stopped them all in their tracks.

_Get up  
Get up  
Get down..._

"Bulma!" Goku yelled. Before them was the Blue Sayian, her black spandex covering her even skinnier body as she stood with her back to them. Vegeta stood a few feet away from them, his vision on the woman that had been missing for longer than a month, but her eyes were on the door that was opening before them. Bulma said nothing as Frieza stepped out of the ship, his eyes glaring at all in front of him.

"I knew that we could not trust you," she spat once he had made it to the end of the plank. The sun rose up behind the warriors as Frieza smirked.

"Good, then I will not have to explain to you my deceit." Bulma frowned at the creature before her. The warriors behind her crouched low as they prepared for the fight. Frieza took note of this as he stared at the group in front of him. They used to be his slaves, his servants, but given the chance to fight him, they took it. All of them.

_Now, look who's coming  
Yeah, look who's back  
Quick drop the bombshell straight to the track  
The 21st century killing machine  
Burnt on the inside,  
A five-headed team_

"I will just have to kill you all." Everyone looked perplexed, but only for a moment as a blast passed between her and Vegeta. It hit one of the warriors and passing through him went through another nine warriors. Blood, warm and gooey flew and hit the members around them. Everyone looked shocked as their comrades' life essence covered them. Bulma's eyes never left Frieza's even as screams echoed in her ears. Her face showed no emotion as she heard the blast hit something in the far distance. "If you would just surrender to me, then I would not have to kill all of you." Bulma still said nothing. "No response to that little one?" His hand raised again, another red streak heading for the warriors, but Bulma stepped before it and with a surge of power deflected it off her body. Frieza did not betray if he was shocked by the fact that she had deflected his blast, but she could tell that he was unhappy about it. It was all in his red eyes as they twitched one second.

Now I'm not the same because you're not the same,  
Well you're not the same the because I'm not the same,  
We're not the same, this could never be the same  
and we just wanna survive...

The sun rose higher into the lightening skies as they continued to stare at each other. Their staring contest was a battle of wills that nether wanted to lose, but one would have to for there to be a solution. Suddenly, Bulma made a move; one that was so fast, that not even Frieza saw her, but he felt her as her hard head made contact with his muscular stomach. Blood left his mouth in cry as he stepped back from the force of her hit. Everyone stared in shock as Bulma landed on her feet, blood dripped out from her hair, it's warm trail stopped at her eye lash and then continued as it dripped onto the green grass below her feet. Frieza was now pissed as he looked down at the crack in the purple part of his stomach.

"Bitch," was all he said as he powered up, but he did not attack. Five figures of different sizes appeared at the top of the plank.

_[Chorus x2  
Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_

The warriors watched in interest as the group of different colors walked out of the ship, all of them in the same color of armor, but different variances of black spandex. The first one stepped forward. It looked like a green ball with four eyes, two on each side like a fish and two in the front like a human. Its entire body was covered in clothes except for its big head, but that only made it look funnier. Bulma smirked at the creature causing its face to blow up. Suddenly Bulma found herself on the ground, blood trickling from her mouth and a pain in her gut. She looked up to notice that the green creature was grinning evilly at her.

_Get up  
Get up  
This is out of control_

Vegeta moved to the fallen Bulma, his onyx eyes never leaving the green creature. He helped her up, his lips moving close to her ear, his voice angry and urgent.

"You must watch him closely. He may feel like the weakest one, but he has the greatest power." Bulma looked at him in confusion. "He can control time." Bulma looked over at the little thing in disbelief. "Do not allow him to hold his breath, this is how he does it." She nodded as her attention turned back to the creature and without warning she disappeared. Everyone looked around, but could not spot the young girl.

_Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_

Seconds later she appeared above Guldo, the little green man and with a ball of energy she poked a hole in one of his cheeks that went through the other one. With burst of speed she ran back to the group. The green man grabbed at his cheeks as blood seeped through them, his once white gloves turning a dark red. Soon the blood stopped and Guldo glared at her, his power now gone. He was now useless to the group and Frieza saw this so with a flick of his wrist a shot of power ended the creature's pitiful life.

_Get up  
Get up  
Get down..._

"Enough of this!" the orange creature yelled angrily as it stepped forward. The warriors stepped forward as the red man took to the skies. Bulma watched as he threw blasts of bright red down at them. She decided right then that the group of allies were not safe and would only be in the way so she turned to Goku.

"Goku!" he turned to her. "Get them out of here!" He nodded and with yell they were gone leaving Bulma, Vegeta and Chi-Chi to fight.

"A wise move!" the man yelled as he struck a pose. Jeice was his name and he had no true power except being annoying. Sure, the bugger was fast, but that did not matter to Bulma who was faster and his attacks, though powerful would not be able to take on Vegeta's.

"Is this guy joking?" Chi-Chi asked with disgust. "He's posing?" Jeice began to pose in front of them and unlike Guldo his spandex covered all but his legs (kind of like a banana hammock) and head. His legs were muscular, but in a very nasty way. Bulma did not like this guy, but it seemed that Vegeta hated him even more. He took to the skies where the orange man was doing silly poses. Vegeta punched him in the crotch and then bashed the creatures head in. He was in no mood to play with the lackeys and wanted to be through with this so that they could battle Frieza. The sun was now high in the sky, telling all that it was noon. Goku reappeared just in time to see Jeice hit the ground below and Vegeta to blast him into the next dimension.

Now you are the same, because you want it all,  
and you want the transmit cause you want the call,  
and you want the one that makes the worlds collide,  
but since that has happened who knows what's inside...

"Next," he said as he landed on the ground next to Bulma again. Goku stepped on his right, while Chi-Chi stood next to Bulma. This time a larger creature stepped forward, his face as ugly as someone's ass.

"Damn," Bulma and Chi-Chi said at once. Vegeta smirked, as Recoome grew angry.

"Bitches!" he yelled. A yellow blast escaped from his mouth, the girls were unaware of this until it hit them. They were both sent though a boulder. The dust cleared as Recoome laughed, but when the dust finally cleared there were two very pissed off girls. Bulma was the first to take off, her aura blazed around her, but just seconds before she hit him, he jumped up and landed on her. With a crunch she was crushed beneath the behemoth. Bulma didn't even let out a cry as the man on her laughed, making the weight shift from lighter to heavier. This made Vegeta pissed making him run at him.

_I'm not same  
You're not the same  
You're not the same, and  
I'm not the same..._

Recoome was forced of Bulma as Vegeta blasted him square in the face, his face turning red with the burn of the energy. Vegeta helped the Blue Sayian to her feet and then they turned to see a still very happy Recoome, his face burned, some of his teeth missing and most of his hair gone.

"Well, damn," the large man cursed. "Now the ladies will be repulsed by me." Everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped.

"Are you kidding?!" the four Sayians cried in unison. Recoome looked at them angrily.

"I wouldn't date you if you were that last man on Earth!" Chi-Chi cried indignantly. Bulma laughed as she nodded her head. This made him even more pissed and with a cry of anguish and anger he spit out a blast. All four Sayians jumped into the air as the blast destroyed all below them. Goku ran at the creature, his fists poised for battle and then Vegeta came at him as well. Between the two of them they destroyed the giant. Within minutes the man was on the ground, his features distorted by the blood that covered him. The sun was moving down into the skies now. It was now two in the afternoon, but no one noticed, not even the one who should be concerned. After blasting the man to Hell they turned to the last two Ginyu members.

"Why don't you just fight us together, seeing as your last three members could not do it on their own." The last two members growled, but stepped forward ready for battle. Within the blink of an eye Burter, a large purple creature burst forward and slammed into Bulma, seeing that she was the leader of the group. Bulma was tossed around like a rag at the mercy of the hulking figure. She finally gathered her wits and began to fight back. She manager to throw him off of her and with a growl attacked him. Vegeta joined in the battle, both of them attacking him from both sides.

_[Chorus x2  
Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_

Bulma managed to catch him of guard with a punch to the face, while Vegeta blew a blast through his gut. Fried guts flew through the air, blood surrounding them, but flying in all directions. Bulma was hit with a lot of it, but it did not faze her. Ginyu came up behind Vegeta and knocked him out of the sky. As he flew to the ground Ginyu blasted him with a few blasts. While he was out he turned his attention to Bulma.

"I will enjoy this." Bulma looked at him in confusion. Vegeta looked up just in time to see Ginyu glowing yellow.

"Low class! Throw something in front of him!" Goku didn't ask questions. He looked around and seeing a lowly frog threw it into blast that escaped from Ginyu mouth. Bulma watched in shock, as did everyone on the ground as Ginyu and the frog glowed for like a spit second and then both fell to the ground. Bulma flew back to the ground where Frieza and the four Sayians watched as Ginyu hopped away and the frog tried to run toward Frieza. Frieza looked down at the creature and with a look of disgust stepped on the frog. Every grimaced as the squish of the frog echoed in their ears. Zarbon stepped out of the ship next, but he didn't even make it down the plank. Vegeta blasted him with a single shot to his heart and the green skinned man fell to the ground, dead. Frieza looked at the group with anger.

"Seems that it will be me that kills you all. They were all worthless anyway." The group crouched low as the tyrant powered up. All the auras of the Sayians flared as one. This was the real battle.

_Get up  
Get up  
This is out of control_

_Get up  
Get up  
Get up  
Drop the Bombshell_

* * *

Hope you like this one. Longest chapter that I have _ever _written. 


	9. Chapter 9

Frieza stared at them, his red eyes gleaming as his aura blazed around him. The pair at the end of the ramp looked at him, detestation pure in their eyes as they observed him. He blinked and in that split second they assaulted him, their bodies flying as one. Frieza blasted the group, their eyes blinded by the white-hot blast blinding them for a second. Vegeta emerged from the smolder, his scarlet aura bursting around him as he flew at the shocked tormenter.

"Fucker!" Vegeta yelled as he hovered over the additional man, his anger flaring in his eyes. Frieza watched in slow motion as the younger man flew at him, resentment flaring in his onyx eyes. As soon as the prince's fist struck the tyrant, it was on. Limbs flew in every direction as the two great powers fought. Bulma watched for an opening, her love of fighting at its peak. Seconds turned to minutes and then it was time, her lithe body flying into the fray, her power flaring around her. Vegeta attacked from one side while Bulma got the other end, the tyrant forced to fight both powerful Sayians. The last pair of Sayians looked on in awe as the trio fought, their auras deflecting off of one another. Bulma was knocked into a nearby wall as Frieza powered up, his aura forcing Vegeta into the ground with a crash, his body leaving a good sized hole. Frieza wheezed a little as he looked down at the two holes, but his attention turned as the other two Sayians crashed into him, their bodies knocking him back. Soon the three fighters were in combat. Bulma and Vegeta exited their respective holes and watched as Goku and Chi-Chi fought. With a smirk Vegeta took off out into the battle, his scarlet aura blazing with vitality. The sun had past the pinnacle of noon and was now heading down in the sky, but Bulma paid it no heed for she was so entranced with the fighting above her. Chi-Chi was thrown back this time, her raven hair flying about her as she flew into a nearby rock. Bulma flew into the battle, taking over for Chi-Chi. It seemed to go on this way for a few hours; this is until the inevitable happened. Vegeta powered up and blasted a hole into Frieza's upper body. Everyone watched the scene as it unfolded. Frieza came flying at the group and as the skies darkened the battle grew fierce. Frieza knocked into her and she was sent flying, her small body landing on the ground, her feet under her. Bulma looked up to see Frieza flying at them, his red eyes fixed on Vegeta. This was his true target!

"Move!" she yelled at him, her fear clouding her vision as she shoved Vegeta out of the way. The diminutive streak of energy left Frieza's finger and instead of striking it's intended mark, it entered Bulma's abdomen and with blood in the air around it, it exited. Time seemed to stop as everyone watched as Bulma's body hit the earth, scarlet blood dripping from her mouth. A yell split the heavens as Vegeta's mane blazed gold, his eyes emerald with hatred blazing fiercely in them. He stalked toward the tyrant, his energy focused on the tormentor of his past and the one that had just attacked his future. He would not live.

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi ran toward the fallen body of Bulma, her once blue tresses sticky and scarlet with blood. Chi-Chi cried silently for her friend as Goku picked up the body, thoughts of how to heal her running uncultivated in his head, but it would not be his choice as a scream of pain ripped through the air as Vegeta beheaded a still breathing Frieza. The tyrant's body fell to the grass, his blood flowing out of him like a river. Vegeta's dark emerald eyes turned toward Goku, his rage still burning as the one that jilted her held her in his arms. With a growl Goku handed her over. With a burst of energy he rose to the sky, his direction that of her castle. Bulma opened her blue, pain filled eyes, the sun beginning its drop into night. With a cry she struggled against him.

"Iie!" she cried. "You must take me to the ocean before the sun falls!" Vegeta looked down at the struggling, hurt woman in his arms.

"Why?" he growled. Bulma looked up at him, her sadness swimming in her cerulean eyes with the pain she was in.

"Just know that it concerns my life. Please, Vegeta." At the thought that something or someone threatened her life he took her to the waters. Bulma hobbled over to the water and jumped in. Her final words those of their next meeting. Vegeta stood at the edge of the water perplexed.

* * *

I know. It was short and hurried, but this story will be redone. I was stuck this time around, but there is always room for improvement. 


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta stayed there all night, his dark eyes never leaving the waters. Close to morning his eyes began to drift closed, but opened as the water before him rippled and a figure appeared.

"Woman?" he asked as her blue hair popped out of the water, her eyes sad. He looked lower, his eyes trying to find her wound, but all he saw was her smooth porcelain skin, white and milky in the receding moonlight. She nodded, the water falling off of her skin. "Explain." Bulma shook her head.

"I can not. You must find out for yourself. If I were to tell you my secret it could threaten my very being." Vegeta growled. His dark figure streaked across the beach and with a cry falling from Bulma's lips he dragged her out of the water just as the sun's rays peeked over the horizon. Vegeta looked down just in time to see her blue tail revert back into her ivory legs, the water dripping off her body in the rising sun.

"Bulma," he said, her name falling breathlessly from his lips in confusion. "What the fuck?!" he growled as he looked up into her eyes. "This is where you have been for the last several months?" Bulma nodded, her eyes downcast. "I will not ask why, because I know why you did it, but you knew that he was do-" Bulma looked up at him and nodded her head. She knew that their love had been a sham. Sure, they loved each other, but they did not _love_ each other.

"I guess I knew it from the beginning. He just seemed like the right guy at the time. I had never had a boyfriend before him and well…" Vegeta silenced her with a hard kiss to her frowning mouth. He crushed her to him, his arms snaking around her slim body as hers delved into his flared mane. They clung to each other as their passion grew and exploded. Quickly they removed their cloths, the urgency overwhelming them. They stood before each other in the daylight completely naked, their bodies glistening with sweat, as they looked each other over, appreciation in both pairs of eyes. Vegeta could hold back no longer and jumped her, both of them falling into the sand, the water washing upon them. "V-Vegeta," she groaned as his cock penetrated her soft folds and with a scream of pain they coupled. Blood dripped from her womanhood and though Vegeta wanted to stop, Bulma would not allow it and with a thrust of her hips she made him impale her further. He groaned at her tightness, his member pulsing in her warmth. At this moment he felt complete, like his whole life had meaning. Their bodies clashed, her moans filling his ears, her love filling him. He would never tell that to her or show that to anyone else, but her. She was his other part, the completion of his soul. After their completion hit them, they lay together, their bodies still whole as the sun moved higher into the skies.

* * *

Goku looked out of the castle, the tyrant now dead and his woman by his side, but he was troubled by his ex-fiancés' disappearance along with his prince's as well. Chi-Chi looked up at her mate, her mind filled with the things that he was thinking. She knew what he was pondering and she was distressed by the way his thoughts were going.

"She is fine," the raven-haired girl assured the man before her. They looked out at the rising sun, their minds on the two missing Sayians.

* * *

Vegeta was the first to wake up, his head groggy as he looked around him, his dark eyes landing on the woman next to him. Indeed, she was a gorgeous creature, but now he had to get her home. He reached over and hauling the sleeping woman in his arms he headed toward the castle in the distance, noon having just past. When they arrived at the stone building they were greeted by over a dozen people, but with a growl, all but two disappeared.

"Leave," he told the two last occupants. "She will talk to you when she feels that she is ready." Both nodded and left the pair to themselves as he headed for her room, her small body snuggling closer to him. After laying her on the bed he headed to the shower, his body reeking of sex. A couple of hours later Bulma awoke to find herself in her own bed… alone. She looked around for her lover, her mate, but he was no where to be found so she crawled out of bed and realizing that she was nude headed for the closet. Thirty minutes later she emerged from the shower, her senses more alert as she headed for the hall. As she approached the stairs angry voiced filled her ears.

"What you are spewing must be discussed with her when she is ready!" Vegeta's taunt voice yelled. "Though she is my chosen, it is not my fight until she allows me to fight for her. If given the chance, I would beat you into the earth and your mate as well." Bulma then realized whom he was talking to and she ran down the stairs to see her mate, obviously angered by the man in front of him. Chi-Chi stood off to the side, her anger also clear, though her uncertainty showed clearer.

"What the fuck?!" she growled as she stood by her mate, his aura calmed by her presence. "You dare fuck with my mate?" Goku looked taken back by her tone, Chi-Chi shocked as well. "You both should be ashamed of what you have done!" she snarled at the two other Sayians. You have disrespected me twice in my house and now you act like you can talk to my mate as such!?" She hooked Vegeta's hand, her blue eyes glowing with heat. "You better straighten up or I never want to see you ever again!"

"Fine!" Chi-Chi growled as she stepped forward, her anger getting the better of her as Goku tried to calm her down. She grabbed his and flipping Bulma off she flew out a window. Bulma watched them go and as soon as she was sure that they were out of hearing range she callapsed in Vegeta's awaiting arms, her sobs racking her body.

* * *

So, what do you think? Almost over... 


	11. Chapter 11

Years Later….

Vegeta watched as his son, six years of age fought with his sister, his twin. They battled fiercely, their aura clashing against each other as they attacked the other. Both were Super Sayians, the girl at two and the boy at three. He adored them both, his dark eyes softening as he watched them. Bulma exited the house, her belly pushing against her purple maternity dress. She handed her husband a cold beer, his smirk broadened as he looked up at her, her blue tail wrapping around his arm. Suddenly the children looked into the sky, their parents too preoccupied with each other to notice.

"Daddy," the girl said as she moved over to where her father was. The boy followed, his purple hair dancing in the wind as three people of various sizes landed before them.

"Goku? Chi-Chi?" Bulma questioned as she saw her long lost ex and his mate touch down. Vegeta growled, his anger at the two still alive after a year of absentness. "Wh-"

"I'm sorry," the man said, his eyes sad. "It took us years to finally come forward, but we are sorry." Bulma smiled.

"Well, come and meet our son and daughter, twins," she said proudly. Though Vegeta hated the two Sayians he was somewhat pleased that they had come and apologized to him and to his mate. This would be a good ending for now. "This is Trunks and Bra."

* * *

Okay, I know. Very weird spot to end, but this is where I end. Please read and review. If I could give money for all those that reviewed I would, but my bills are piling up already and I don't make any money from these stories. 


End file.
